Love for all
by Eebowai
Summary: No es el amor hacía uno lo que les une, es un amor que se extiende a todos. [Serie de drables] [Poliamor]


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ No me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

 **Advertencia:** Relación poliamorosa

* * *

Tsukishima despierta a media noche, busca con pereza sus gafas y cuando se las coloca, se mantiene mirando el techo. Puede escuchar perfectamente a las dos personas que se encuentran armando un escándalo en la cocina del departamento y también puede escuchar perfectamente los ronquidos de quien duerme a su lado. Bufa, porque no tiene la suerte suficiente como para poder mantenerse descansado aún con el ruido a metros de donde él se encuentra. No todos somos Oikawa Tooru.

Tiene pensado levantarse, no por nada se ha colocado las gafas, pero tiene que debatírselo unos cuantos minutos antes de hacerlo porque es más tentador fingir dormir que ir a enfrentar a esos dos. Sin embargo, hace lo mismo que siempre. Se levanta y toma las pantuflas más cercanas a sus pies y no se preocupa por si el ruido llegue a molestar al otro; para cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, se siguen escuchando los ronquidos de Oikawa hasta que termina el pasillo.

Hinata lo mira con ojos destellantes y, a los segundos, suplicantes, cuando él ingresa a la cocina.

— ¡Kuroouuh no quiere ir a dormirs!

Kuroo se aferra al refrigerador que la señora Hinata le regaló a su enano hijo al no tener nada más que darle, y al tener la impresión que su hijo viviría de comida congelada. Tiene los pantalones hasta las rodillas y su mejilla derecha estampada contra la puerta del congelador, murmurando _vete a saber qué_. Tsukishima no logra comprender lo que está murmurando y no le interesa mucho (ni le preocupa, ni le corresponde), se acerca a ellos dos y Hinata se aleja todo lo posible cuando se encuentra al lado de Kuroo.

— ¿Puedes-

No termina su petición. Hinata, que cuenta con una fuerza que nadie va a creer, tira de la puerta del refrigerador y obliga a Kuroo a soltarse (Tsukishima no quiere preguntarse por qué no hizo eso desde el principio). Con una sonrisa temblorosa, perfecta señal de que ha sido igual de irresponsable que él que se encuentra en el suelo, entrega un galón de leche a Tsukishima.

—Puedo.

Es conocimiento común, que Hinata resulta bueno manteniendo su cordura con litros y litros de alcohol encima suyo. El rubio lo agradece (el galón y lo anterior) y camina al extremo contrario de la cocina procurando no pisar a Kuroo, que ahora no tiene intención de dejar el suelo.

—¿No podían llegar más tarde?— Pregunta con sarcasmo casi forzado mientras busca un vaso de plástico entre vidrio sin fin. Como Hinata no ha contestado para cuando tiene servida la leche puede deducir que está tratando de levantar a Kuroo y sentarlo en la silla. Y es así, porque cuando se gira, Kuroo está sentado con una sonrisa bobalicona y Hinata a su lado con el rostro contra la mesa y cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

—Nop.— Responde el mayor, ahora consciente, en un balbuceo. — Los compañeros del enano son una locura. Parecen un montón de raritos (bueno, lo son) pero no sabía que podían ponerse así con un poco de alcohol que ordené.

—Hace unos momentos estabas que no te movías ¿Y ahora puedes decir oraciones coherentes?—Aunque no le importa la respuesta, sólo se dedica a entregarle el vaso y una aspirina. Cuando el otro la acepta, toma asiento en una de las sillas disponibles.— Tengo un examen mañana, Oikawa-san también ¿Saben?

Hinata revive por un momento, salta en su lugar como en un partido real y sus ojos se amplían, mucho mucho, antes de inclinarse para que su nariz choque contra la de Tsukishima.

—¡Tooru-san! ¿Tooru-san sigue dormido?

La respuesta es sólo un asentimiento, pero el pequeño desaparece a los segundos y lo único que hay de él es el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y cerrándose.

—Ah. A veces de verdad no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. ~

—Ah. A veces de verdad no puedo más con ustedes.

Tsukishima despierta a media noche, lidia con dos estúpidos y vuelve a su cama. Se mantiene mirando el techo, con los ronquidos de Oikawa, ahora con el acompañamiento de Kuroo, las piernas de Hinata entrelazadas con las suyas y con las manos de los otros dos aferradas a cada uno de sus costados.

* * *

Tsukishima tiene su examen en la mañana, Oikawa a medio día. Hinata tiene clases en la mañana, Kuroo a medio día.

Hinata acompaña a Tsukishima hasta su universidad, entonces regresa a la estación y continúa con su camino hasta su propia universidad. Al ser de diferentes universidades rara vez se van juntos pero ahora, que sus horarios han coincidido, lo hacen.

Hinata siempre es quién habla más, saca palabras de cualquier lado, hasta de los anuncios que ven mientras caminan. Tiene una trivia tan amplia e inútil de temas varios como la de Tsukishima con los dinosaurios. Pero ahora no está hablando. Va pateando una diminuta piedra (que posiblemente no sea una piedra) y no despega la mirada del suelo.

—No... no te dejamos descansar ¿verdad?

Tiene todo el rostro encendido y a Tsukishima le da más asco que ternura (aunque, en realidad, sí le causa ternura)

—¿Cómo puedes sentirte culpable cuando hacen eso siempre?

Y a Hinata no le dura mucho la culpa.

—¡K-kei bastardo!

Hinata sigue con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido cuando llegan a la universidad de Tsukishima. Su departamento está algo vacío a esas horas, porque los compañeros de Tsukishima son unos vagos, así que no es demasiado problema inclinarse y besar la frente de Hinata.

Para después golpearla.

—Si vas a sentir culpa, hazlo durante el acto, no después.

—Si vas a sentir culpa _blah_.

 **. . .**

Kuroo se ríe del mensaje de Hinata y Oikawa sonríe al de Tsukishima: Hinata se la pasó compitiendo con uno de sus compañeros (y narró horrible lo que ocurrió con Tsukishima) y Tsukishima estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas en el examen. Falta una hora y media para que sean las doce y ambos están ya fuera del edificio.

—Tetsu-chan. ~ ¿Puedes ayudarme a repasar mientras llegamos?

—¿Y tener un dolor de cabeza por tantos conceptos cuando ni siquiera he llegado a la universidad? No gracias.— Sigue con la mirada fija en el celular, tecleando una rápida respuesta a Hinata sonriendo ante la imagen del otro saltando al recordar que nunca pone su celular en silencio. Cuando está seguro de que Oikawa está a punto de quejarse, se apresura a hablar—: Nah, estaba bromeando, _honey._ ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Oikawa, que ya tenía su nariz fruncida, sonríe y toma de la mano de Kuroo porque ¿Qué mas da? A él ya le da igual y es de las mejores sensaciones cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los ajenos.

—Aunque sabes que mis servicios no son gratis. ~

—A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo pasas de resultar tan candente a ser un completo imbécil? Tetsu-chan, así no se puede.

Las calles siempre están concurridas, las miradas sobre ellos es algo de lo que siempre es consciente Oikawa pero, y eso es lo que él mismo piensa, si le afecta que lo vean con uno ¿cuánto le afectará ser como es?

—Pero sí así somos los cuatro, _querido Tooru_ , y tú nos amas ¿sabes?

Parece que Kuroo tiene un pensamiento similar.

* * *

Se juntan cuando la clase de Kuroo termina, pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Los tres están sentados en una jardinera fuera del edificio donde se encuentra: Hinata está sentado en el suelo, Oikawa y Tsukishima parados a cada extremo de él.

—Pero si vinieron todos.— Dice una vez se acerca a ellos, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. La sonrisa en sus labios se amplía y no es de esas sonrisas burlonas y sarcásticas, Kuroo siente las cosquillas en sus comisuras y habla con un fingido y chillón tono de voz.— ¡Sí que les importo!

—Oikawa-san va a pagar la cena de hoy, así que veníamos a pasar por ti.

—No podemos dejar a un lado a Tetsu-chan.

—¡Sí nos importas, Kuroo!

Son las respuestas que no le sorprende recibir, ni mucho menos. Kuroo sigue sonriendo, alborota el cabello de Hinata, besa la mejilla de Oikawa y toma de la mano a Tsukishima. No le importa cargar con una mochila llena de libros complicados y sigue a los otros dos mientras casi tira de Tsukishima por las calles de Tokio. Todavía falta para el atardecer, pero para Kuroo caminar con esos dos le hace ver más colores que los que toma el cielo en el transcurso del día. Le saca más sonrisas que el paisaje más hermoso y le agradan más que las ecuaciones que quieren partir su cerebro en diminutas y exactas partes.

Oikawa y Hinata hablan animadamente, Hinata está anunciando (de nuevo) su victoria ante ese compañero que no deja de resultarle irritante y Oikawa no deja de molestarle diciendo que es su único rival porque nadie más tiene unas calificaciones tan malas como las de él siendo el único que entra en su promedio, Hinata contraataca con los resultados anteriores de Oikawa, donde dejaba en vergüenza incluso a Kageyama. Aunque ninguno se enfada, Hinata termina riendo cuando la nariz de Oikawa se frunce y tira de su codo para entrar al local que les costó casi una hora llegar. Kuroo y Tsukishima entran detrás de ellos, y Kuroo no tiene ninguna queja cuando el rubio suelta su mano y le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse al lado de Oikawa.

—Hoy paga Tooru-san ¡Así que no hay ningún problema!

—¡No exageres, Sho-chan! Hoy me pagaron por las clases que dí durante el mes.— Comienza a alardear y el único que no pone los ojos en blanco es Hinata, a quien siempre le gusta escuchar sobre la vida de Oikawa como tutor (y el odio de sus estudiantes a él) —pero.— corta cuando sabe qué debe hacerlo.— No es para tanto, ya gasté casi la mitad pagando el alquiler del mes. Recuerda que te toca el del siguiente mes, Kei-chan.

—Era turno de Hina-chan ¿No?

—¡Es el turno de Kei!

—Nah, es el tuyo.— Kuroo insiste, señalando en el menú para que el mesero pueda tomar su orden.—El mes pasado fue mi turno, ahora Tooru, sigues tú.

—¡Yo voy después de Kei!

Al dar su orden ya, Tsukishima se une por fin a la discusión.

—Él va después de mí.— Dice, directo al punto.— Él siguiente es mi turno, luego él y entonces volverá a ser su turno, Kuroo-san.

Y aunque eso debería de calmar el ambiente, la conversación no cambia en absoluto, porque Kuroo vuelve a exclamar.

—¡Agh! ¡Ahí vas otra vez!

Tsukishima alza una de sus cejas, Oikawa deja de jugar con los dedos de quien está a su lado y Hinata deja de mirar con impaciencia la puerta que da a la cocina.

—¿Disculpa?

—Creo que se refiere a 'san'

—Se refiere al 'san', completamente.— Oikawa aleja su mano de la de Tsukishima y su rostro muestra ahora una expresión seria.— Quiero decir, Kei-chan te refieres a Sho-chan como 'Hinata' y Tetsu-chan y yo utilizas el 'san' ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar la formalidad? Mira que hasta Sho-chan, el kouhai al 100%, ya no es tan formal, y es que ya somos íntimos ¿eh? después de todo-

—Ya, entiendo.

—¡Déjalo terminar, Kei-Kei! No sé que tiene de malo que hable de como-

—¡Agh, no, eso en público no! Tooru-san, Kuroo, no sean tan sucios.

Ahora, el problema es dejado de lado cuando Kuroo tiene que aferrarse a la mesa por tanta risa que suelta, carcajada tras carcajada.

—"sucio" pfffttt. Chibi, "sucio" ¿En serio?

Kuroo, en ocasiones, se distrae de su objetivo fácilmente.

* * *

El viernes, Oikawa tiene que quedarse en la universidad para estudiar hasta tarde, Tsukishima tiene que terminar un ensayo para la próxima semana y la despensa está a punto de terminarse. Kuroo, que no tiene deberes hasta la próxima semana que hará casi a último momento, disfruta de ver los partidos que acaba de enviarle Kenma con Hinata abrazado a él. O es así hasta que Oikawa, cargando con sus gigantes gafas _y_ un gigante libro estorba.

—Me voy ya. Pero de verdad, _de verdad, Tetsu-chan_ , necesito que vayan al supermercado. Casi no queda nada, me lo dijo Kei-chan en la mañana y me dio esta lista. Pueden ir a comprar ¿Por favor?

Kuroo mira con poco interés el _post-it_ ahora en su mano. La lista que ha hecho Tsukishima es demasiado específica, no conformándose con productos, si no recalcando la marca que él quiere en su departamento lo más pronto posible. Se encoge de hombros.

—Como sea, no te mates tantas neuronas, Tooru.

—Suerte, Tooru-san.

Oikawa les sonríe, no totalmente seguro de si cumplirán la tarea o no, y besa a Hinata para después girarse y besar a Kuroo. No pasa ni un minuto y se escucha como se cierra la puerta principal. Hinata se aferra más a Kuroo y él, sintiendo la nariz de Hinata rozar su cuello y su alborotado cabello dando cosquillas en su mentón, decide poner en pausa el partido en la televisión.

—Oh. ~ No tenemos que irnos _ahora mismo._

 ** _. . ._**

—¿No crees que es demasiado, chibi?

Hinata ya no carga con solo una canasta, lleva otra más, llena, repleta, con cajas y bolsas, bolsas y cajas. Y Kuroo ya carga con otras dos canastas y aún no consiguen la mitad de las cosas que Tsukishima anotó en la hoja dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kuroo.

—Todo esto es necesario.

—No lo creo. Anda, ve y deja todo eso que Kei nos va a echar bronca si ve que gastamos de más.

—¡Pero es mí dinero!

— _Y mi dinero._ —Dice y saca la lista que le ha dado Tsukishima para acercarla al rostro del más pequeño.— _Esto_ es lo que tenemos que llevar. Mira, te dejo llevar sólo tres cosas ¿Va?

—¡Kuroo eres el mejor!

Siempre es cuestión de segundos para que Hinata desaparezca de tu vista, así como es cuestión de segundos para que él regrese. De las sonrisas más amplias, de los ojos más brillantes y de la mente, menos menos menos, brillantes.

—Chibi... esas son cajas _jumbo._

—¡Son cajas!

* * *

Regresa de su sesión de estudio casi a media noche, todas las luces están apagadas pero el televisor sigue encendido iluminando así a Hinata y Kuroo, que duermen tranquilamente abrazados en el sofá. Hinata babea demasiado y Kuroo abraza de manera demasiado posesiva al pequeño. Sólo tiene que dar unos pasos más para enterarse de que sí cumplieron con lo que les pidió, el sonido de las bolsas vacías que dejaron esparcidas por el suelo como prueba. Oikawa no reniega, sabe que ellos lo arreglarán en cuanto despierten; en lugar de eso, deja su mochila a un lado del sofá donde ellos están y continúa su camino hasta la habitación.

Las luces de la habitación siguen encendidas, Tsukishima sigue sentado frente al ordenador, tecleando sin parar y muy apenas parpadeando, sus gafas se han deslizado por su nariz al punto de que en cualquier momento puedan caerse hasta sus labios. Oikawa suspira, llevando una de sus manos a su cara y quitándose sus gafas en el movimiento. Camina hasta quedar detrás de él y se inclina, sonriendo ante la sorpresa expresada en el salto de Tsukishima, y toma el estuche para guardar los lentes.

—Debes de descansar ya, Kei-chan.

—Hmmm. Me falta poco para terminar.

Ahora Oikawa bufa, porque sabe que Tsukishima solo dijo esas palabras por inercia, sin preocuparse en comprender lo que dijera él. Con su diestra, tira de las gafas de Tsukishima y las deja en el propio escritorio.

—Es media noche ya y el proyecto no es para mañana ¿o sí? Te despertaré temprano, si quieres.

—Nunca despierta temprano, Oikawa-san.

—¡Oikawa-san, no! Agh, bien. No me dejas opción , Kei-chan ¿Y se supone que yo soy el terco que nunca se detiene? Si, claro.

A Oikawa no le queda más que tirar de la silla donde se encuentra Tsukishima, tira de ella hasta que choca con la propia cama y las leyes dejan a Tsukishima encima de esta. Oikawa se apresura a acercarse a la computadora y guardar el documento antes de apagarla, ríe ante el bufido de Tsukishima.

—Lo más importante es descansar ¿Sabes?— Oikawa se sienta a su lado, una de sus manos termina en el cabello de Tsukishima, acariciándolo lentamente y una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como los ojos de Tsukishima se cerraban y su rostro adquiría una expresión más relajada.

—No tiene sentido que usted lo diga cuando ha estado despierto estudiando como yo, Oikawa-

—'San', no.

—Bien. Tooru-san.

Oikawa no sabe como Tsukishima puede decirlo tan tranquilamente, sin abrir sus ojos o cambiar su expresión. Siente su rostro completamente caliente y al no querer ponerse en ridículo, se deja caer completamente en la cama, ocultando su rostro contra la cama.

—¡Oh, Oh! ¡Yo también quiero que Kei-Kei me llame por su nombre! ¡Yo, yo!

—¡Ghaaaw! ¡Kei, llámame por mi nombreee!

Kuroo y Hinata, que les gusta despertar a media noche, se lanzan encima de ellos dos y gritan más y más. Oikawa y Tsukishima aún no pueden descansar.

* * *

Nunca antes había escrito de una relación poliamorosa pero, idk, era lo único que tenía en mente mientras terminaba mi proyecto de inglés y tal, mañana comienzo mis dos semanas del infierno antes de salir de vacaciones.

No sé si poner eso como M solo por el tema de la relación... uh.


End file.
